The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks, common reference signal (CRS) can be transmitted in every subframe over a full carrier bandwidth. Radio resource management (RRM) measurement can be performed based on the CRS. However, in New Radio (NR) air interface, the always-on wideband CRS is removed in order to reduce reference signal overhead, inter-cell interference, and user equipment (UE) power consumption. New reference signal design can be introduced for RRM measurement in NR system.